


Senses

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fabrics and Textures, Fluff, Oral Sex, Scarves, Sensation Play, kinky Ninian, mild bondage, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninian puts her scarves to a new and creative use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

When she told him in a barely-audible whisper, with flushed cheeks, that her scarves could be for more than just dancing, he had _some_ idea of what she referred to. One didn't spend all that time with Hector and Sain without picking up on little things like that.

He wished he could say he was surprised when he found out she intended to use them on _him_ , but he was used to this by now. When Ninian had first revealed a more salacious side he'd been sure he was dreaming, but considering how reserved she was among others it only fit that she would let her hair down (so to speak) for him.

"I admit, I have never done this before..." she said, carefully wrapping the length of silk around his wrists, "but...ah, I believe the scrolls Lady Lyn showed me..." Her cheeks turned pink. "I'm sure I'll get this right."

"It feels good, so far," Eliwood murmured, closing his eyes. She wound the scarf until it was in place, snug but not too tight, and carefully tied the ends into a knot. She reached for the second one and he prepared to feel the same softness against his ankle before his vision went white. "Ah, Ninian?"

"You always look at me so intentely when we make love," she whispered. "I...I appreciate it, but...I want to know how I appeal to your other senses..." As if on cue her voice became stronger, clearer. She tied the blindfold around his head and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him.

Her lips were as soft as the silk against his skin, her hands warm and the taste of her lips sweet; the swell of her breasts brushed his chest, her hair grazing his sides. He couldn't help a disappointed groan at not being able to run his hands through it like he always did.

She broke the kiss soon enough, trailing her lips down his body. Her tongue circled one nipple and then another, and the disappointed groan became a pleased one.

"Ninian..."

"I've only just started," she murmured, kissing his hip before he felt her breath against his almost painfully hard cock followed by a familiar warmth engulfing the tip. He bit back a yell, trying not to move his hips against her as she took him in. Lips, tongue, even a little bit of teeth just barely grazing him, not enough to cause pain. Melodic humming, vibrations surrounding his cock and reverberating through his body until he felt he would burst.

That was when she pulled back.

" _Ninian!_ " It came out like a whine, and he heard her giggle.

"Patience, my lord." The tone was teasing. She pulled back and he heard the rustle of fabric at the side of the bed. "Isn't there anything you want to do for me, first...?" She was finally comfortable with asking him for things during their intimacies, and right now she sounded so coy he couldn't help laughing a bit.

"Such as?"

She straddled him again, moving upwards until her nipple just barely brushed his lips. He wrapped his lips around the little bud and suckled, she pushed her chest forward to get as much of her breast against his mouth as she could. He did the same with the other breast before she shifted upwards again. A strong scent soon filled his nostrils and he snaked his tongue out; he was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a slick, sweet taste.

"Y-you have such good aim...!" She pressed her hips closer and he lapped eagerly at her until he felt her tremble. He flicked his tongue upwards, against a certain spot he had memorized by now, and she squealed. "E-Eliwood-!"

Before he could finish her off, though, she pushed back. A split second later he felt his cock surrounded by a different kind of warm wetness, as silky as her hair and the scarves that bound and blinded him. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he made slow pulses with his hips, wanting to make this last as long as possible even knowing how close they were.

His climax triggered her own, Ninian crying out as she tightened around him. When the aftershocks faded she untied the scarves and let them fall against his chest, Ninian herself joining them a moment later. Eliwood's arms instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"Was that...as good as my special dance, my lord?" she asked. He ran a hand through the curtain of her hair surrounding them both, kissing her temple.

"Even better." He grinned. "You realize, of course, that once we've both rested I'll have to return the favor...that is, if you-"

"Yes." Her hand caught his, twining their fingers together.


End file.
